


Animal Crossing

by jellysmack



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Kuzugami, M/M, One Shot, they play animal crossing. thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellysmack/pseuds/jellysmack
Relationships: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu/Byakuya Togami, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu/Byakuya Togami
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Animal Crossing

Fuyuhiko startled awake to the sound of his phone ringing. He was in his bed, but he didn’t remember going to sleep. As he came back to reality, he distantly recalled waiting up for Byakuya to finish his conference. He was out of the country, in Canada, for business. As much as Fuyuhiko hated admitting that he felt a little lonely when either of them had to travel (which was often), he had never been good at being alone for too long. 

He rubbed his eyes, trying to bring some energy to them as he languidly picked up his phone, and answered the call.“Hey- how’s it goin’ in Syrup Town?” Fuyuhiko asked sleepily. He heard Byakuya chuckle a little on the other end of the line. Fuyuhiko smiled. “It’s going alright. We came to a good compromise with the EKG deal, and I think it has been very productive overall.” Byakuya answered, very objectively. “How are you?” He asked, tone switching to something a little more personal. 

“‘M good. Tired. Had to help run some fuckin’ squatters out of the undeveloped lot on 6th. They weren’t very happy about it.” He replied. He heard Byakuya hum in acknowledgement, before pausing for a couple beats. “Well, I’m all done with business for a few hours. I know it’s early for you, but would you like to play games for a little while? I know you so dearly miss me when I’m gone.” Byakuya teased. “Yeah, sure. You gotta do something other than micromanage the tunip market this time, though. Games are supposed to be an escape from your job, you damn dimwit.” Fuyuhiko taunted right back, smile audible in his words. “Plus, then you never see the cool shit I catch. Your town always has better bugs than mine.” 

He stood up, shifting the phone so it was held between his ear and his shoulder. He dug around in one of the drawers in his nightstand, looking for his DS. “Okay, my town is open now. Come whenever you’re ready.” Byakuya announced. Fuyuhiko extracted the console from his drawer, pushing it closed with his foot when he stood up again. He threw his weight down onto his plush comforter, flicking open the system. He knew Animal Crossing would already be in the cartridge- it’s the only game he ever played on the thing. He put down his phone softly on a pillow next to him, and loaded into the game. “Ok so, you’re coming to the island with me this time, right? I want to catch a saw shark.” He asked, sort of accusingly. He glanced out the window absentmindedly, finding the sun just beginning to rise over Tokyo. He smiled softly as Byakuya scoffed on the other end of the phone, and Fuyuhiko shimmed his shoulders further into the crevice of pillows he created, settling in for the rest of the morning.


End file.
